1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food cutting devices and more particularly to a food cutting device for processing a leafy vegetable such as collard greens.
2. Prior Art and Objects
Cooked collard greens are a nutritious vegetable enjoyed by many people. Like other leafy vegetables, collard greens reduce substantially in volume when cooked. As a result, a substantial quantity of raw collard greens must be prepared in order to have a reasonable quantity available for dining. The collard greens must be cut both along the stalk and across the stalk. Although collard greens represent a primary need for a cutting device, other leafy vegetables can be prepared using the food cutting device in accordance with this invention. Even lettuce, which is by no means poses the problems for preparation as do collard greens, can be cut into pieces using the food cutting device.
The preparation of collard greens is difficult, requiring the cutting of the collard greens into moderate sized pieces. To accomplish this, cutting with a knife is time consuming and hard on the hands.
Commercially available food processors chop food into particles. For collard greens, available food processors result in cutting that is too fine. Known food processors retain the food in the container where the processing occurs. The basic difference is between chopping the vegetable into small particles, as occurs in a food processor as opposed to cutting the food into moderately sized pieces and then dropping the cut pieces into a receptacle capable of holding a quantity of cut food so that substantial processing and accumulation can occur.
The problems of either using a knife or an existing food processor which does not form the desired sized particles are met by this invention which permits the cutting of a leafy vegetable to a desired size and dropping it into a receptacle where the processed leafy vegetable is stored while awaiting the processing of additional leafy vegetable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a food cutting device that cuts a leafy vegetable, such as collard greens, to a predetermined size.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a food cutting device that cuts a leafy vegetable such as collard greens that is easy and safe to operate while rapidly reducing the leafy vegetable to the desired size.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a food cutting device that is durable and economical.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description proceeds.